Revenge
by JxCxCookies
Summary: Randy/OC & John/OC Emma Cena is John Cena's little sister & new diva. What happens when John gets Emma mad and she wants to get revenge...Lilly Marks is Emma's best friend, what happens when she starts to fall for one of the superstars?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One of Revenge .

- This is a collaboration fanfic . (:

Emma's POV

"Emma! Come on!" John was walking into the arena, he was ahead of me. But he cannot blaime me! I am a girl! I have my duffel bag with clothes,purse, & of course a make-up bag. I have a lot more then what he has to carry.

"PLEASE JOHN! I am begging you! HELP ME!" He groaned, and picked up my duffel bag and continued to walk.

"Thank you big bro." I smiled and kept walking now beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." We got into the arena and I was so excited! This is my first night on RAW. John has been training me, and I was going to show off my skills tonight in the ring.

"YO CENA!" I turned around and saw my best friend Lilly. She was like a trainer/doctor person. I know that sounds crazy. But she is. She was a trained phisical therapist, and also trained at OVW.

"Hey!" She hugged me and smiled.

"So, you excited?" I smiled.

"Yeah , nervous. But yes."

"Oh. You will be fine! Wheres your brother?" I looked at her with disgust. Even though she is my closest friend, she will not tell me who she likes. But its obvious she likes John..Ewh.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I laughed at her.

"SHUT UP! Just tell me where he is!"

"I think in his locker room."

"Ok. I'll catch up with you later." She left.

Lilly's POV

Okay. So..I have a HUGE crush on John. Like, since we were younger. The Cenas have always been like family. But John, I seriously like love him. Hes hot, sweet, & a, amazing guy. I know I may sound like a school girl with a crush, but I like him.

I opened John's locker room and my face went red with embarresment. John was in the locker room...In his boxers.

"OH SHIT!" I threw my hand over my eyes.

"Lilly? What are you doing in here?"

"I..Uh..Came to talk to you.."

"Oh. Well I have pants on so yeah." I opened my eyes and he was in his famous jean shorts.

"Sorry about that." I sat on the leather couch.

"Lilly. Your fine. Its not like I was naked." If he was naked, this would be very akward.

I laughed a little. "True." He smiled.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I looked into his eyes.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight? You know like in my room, rent a movie, pizza..." He smiled.

"I would love that." I smiled, and stood up.

"Cool. I will see you tonight." I left. I was praticlly dancing in my head! I had a movie date with John!

Did you like it ?

xoxoxo

- Jada(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV**

I was walking down the hall trying to find the locker room, in tell I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Emma!" As I turned around, I seen Randy Orton my brothers best friend.

Hmm, let me describe him...

Asshole like my brother

Dumb ass but knows how to fight

Yep that's all I gotta say about him.

"What do you want, Orton?" I said with a fake smile

"Where's your brother?" he said as he looked at me weird

"Really every wants to see him but not me? Ugh, First Lilly now you? Im the new damn diva and no one cares!" I stormed off really pissed off.

**Randy's POV**

Wow, She has a temper just like Cena.

Whatever I'll go look for him myself then.

Ugh.

**Lilly's POV**

I seen Emma she looked upset.

I think she was even crying.

"Emma?"

"Go away!" as she looked up I could tell that she was crying

"Whats wrong?..."

"Just go away!" but then she started saying what was wrong.

"...First u wanted to go see john and I was okay with that but then Orton did and I felt upset because no one said congrats about me being the new WWE Diva not even my brother..."

"Sweetie, I did..." I was about to say more but then She interrupted me

"You know what, Thanks for listening Lilly" then she walked off.

**John's POV**

I was walking out my locker room when I seen Emma, my sister...crying.

"Emma, you okay?" she looked away from me

"I'm fine, I gotta go get ready for my match...see ya later."

"Yeah okay then"

**Emma's POV**

I walked into the Diva's locker room and and changed into my ring attire which was,

A pair of Black Jean Shorts and a top like kelly's that was Purple.

I walked out of the locker room and heading too the ramp where I would walk out to the ring from.

Since Stephanie McMahon Hemsley was not uses her theme I was gonna be using it because Im all grown up now and im taking over this business and well Johns not gonna be the Face of WWE success. "All grown up" started to play and they said my name and I walked to the ring.

**-RAW**

Emma went for a quick roll up but Nikki Bella kicked out.

Then Emma did John Cena's finisher and she pinned Nikki and won!

John's theme started and he walked out

Emma's POV

This was apart of our storyline John's supposed to get mad at me because I won with his finisher

"Who do you think you are coming out here and winning a match because of MY finisher?" he said strongly.

I grabbed a mic "But were brother and sister, Im supposed to be able to use your things, right?"

"No! Not my stuff and moves! You shouldn't even be in this business!" he then walked backstage.

I walked backstage too.

"Hey, you did good out there." John said with a smile

"Thanks ready to do the apologize segment?"

"Yep sure am" He smiled

And we did the segment where he says he sorry and stuff BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Did you like it? XD  
Review please!


End file.
